Digimon: The Revolution
by Pjac
Summary: This is about three kids who get special digital armor and kick butt. Soon people soon!


Hello again, this is only my second fan fic. I hope you enjoy oh and I don't own digimon. Please R&R and no flames.  
Digimon: The Revolution  
Chapter 1  
The Digibattle of the Century  
This is the story of how I first saw a Digimon and how my parents and their friends saved Tokyo again.  
  
*****  
  
" Angemon, quickly! Protect that bus!" Tk shouted to his partner pointing to a bus full of kindergarteners. " HAND OF FATE, AHHH!" Angemon shouted as he blasted a swarm of Vilemon terrorising some people, " I'm trying Tk but they just keep on coming!" " Hey Tk, we're here to help!" Davis shouted as he, Kari, Matt and Jeri ran up to him. " That's what I was afraid of Daisuke!" Tk said mockingly. " What?" Davis said looking very puzzled. " DAVIS!!!" the others said as he sweatdropped. " All right!! Lets do some damage!" Matt shouted as he took out his digivice, " DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!!"  
  
GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO.  
  
METALGARURUMON!!!!!!  
  
" Joining time, Veemon! BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!!!" Davis shouted  
  
VEEMON BIO MERGE TO..  
  
DRAGONMON!!!!  
  
" Jeri!" Takato shouted as he and the other Tamers ran up, " Lets kick some Digi-butt! BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"  
  
GUILIMON BIO MERGE TO.  
  
TERRIERMON BIO MERGE TO.  
  
RENAMON BIO MERGE TO.  
  
ELECMON BIO MERGE TO.  
  
GALLANTMON!!!  
  
MEGAGARGOMON!!!  
  
SAKUYAMON!!!  
  
SABERLEOMON!!!  
  
" Time for some Digivolving, Kari!" Tk said as he and Kari took out their digivices, " DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"  
  
PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO.  
  
SALAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO.  
  
SERAIPHMON!!!  
  
MAGNADRAMON!!!  
  
" Yeah, lets roll, dudes!" Matt shouted running alongside his partner, " Hit 'em with everything guys!" " SEVEN HEAVENS!" Seraiphmon shouted as he obliterated a mob of viral digimon, " They're everywhere!" " Time for some Evil sorcery! DARK SPELL!" something shouted as Gallantmon, Megagargomon and Dragonmon were blasted down to Takato, Henry, Davis, Guilimon, Terriermon and Veemon. " Who? What? Where? When? Why?" Davis said as he got up rubbing his head where he had landed, " Yo, Tk why'd we split?" " Someone used an attack and it must have been kinda powerful to knock the three of you down," Tk said as he helped Henry up.  
  
" Run my Elite before he awakens and destroys us all!" " But Master! He is too strong for you to take on alone!" " Silence, my ever faithful Crimsonmon. He will not reach you and if I have to I will die and take him with me." " Lord, may darkness protect you from the shining light." " Thank you Catsuramon now GO!"  
  
" Whoa! That's one mean looking digimon!" Davis shouted when a couple of MasterTyrannamon appeared, " Veemon, armour up! DIGI ARMOUR ENERGISE"  
  
VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO.  
  
FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!  
  
" FIRE ROCKET, YEAHHH!" Flamedramon shouter as he launched a barrage of fireballs at one of the MasterTyrannamon. " Yeah! Eat that you oversized excuse for an Agumon!" Davis shouted as the fire scorched the dinosaur. " Guilimon!" " Yeah, Takato?" " DIGI MODIFY"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
GUILIMON DIGIVOLVE TO.  
  
GROWLMON!  
  
" PYRO BLASTER!" Growlmon shouted as he helped Flamedramon. " DIGI MODIFY!" Henry shouted.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO.  
  
GARGOMON!  
  
" All together now! GARGO LASERS!" " FIRE ROCKET!" " PYRO BLASTER!" As the three attacks hit the dinosaur digimon Takato's and Henry's D-Arc and Davis' D3 glowed and the light made all three digivolve to their Ultimate stages. " COOL! YOU DIGIVOLVED VEEMON!" Davis shouted as MetalVeemon took his place beside WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon. " Ready, you two?" WarGrowlmon said as he prepared for battle. " Sure and I'll leave some scraps for you, Dino dudes! HA HA!" Rapidmon shouted as he took off to battle, " TRI BEAM!" " All right! V CANNON!" " RADIATION BLADES!" One by one the MasterTyrannamon were deleted and a lot of the rampaging digimon ran back through the portal the came through but through that portal four figures were appearing, dark figures, and another figure appeared from a different place. " Who are they?" Tk asked his partner. " Bad trouble!" he replied. " Ah, Magnitudemon, we meet again and you have brought some friends!" " Huh? What does he mean Rapidmon?" Henry asked his partner. " Look Henry!" Takato said tapping his friends shoulder, " There!" Where Takato had pointed to there were five digimon, a samurai, a metal dinosaur, a stegosaurus, a crystal Greymon and an oversized falcon. " Who are they?" One of the dark figures said, " And why are they here?" " They are here to find their partners and to help these DigiDestined!" Magnitudemon said, " And you four had better start running!" " There." Takato started. " Chosen digimon, yeah I know. And they have to be protected!" WarGreymon said suprising everyone. " AHHH, DON'T DO THAT!" Davis shouted at him. " We must protect them all!" BlackWarGreymon said standing beside them. " AHHH, I SAID DON'T DO THAT!" he shouted again, " I hate when people do that." " Enough chat, CRIMSON WIND!" the lead dark digimon said as he attacked Magnitudemon. " Is that all, Crimsonmon! Come on you are stronger than that!" Magnitudemon said mockingly as he sidestepped Crimsonmon's attack. " GIGA CANNON!" " HEAT VIPER!" " SOVERIGN HAMMER!" Machinedramon, Kimeramon and Catsuramon shouted as they unleashed their attacks on the two Mega level dinosaurs. " SHIELD OF COURAGE!" " BLACK WARRIORS SHIELD!" Both Mega defended themselves from the attacks and then attacked with their own attacks, " TERRA FORCE!" " TERRA DESTROYER!" The attacks sent Machinedramon and Kimeramon flat on their backs but Catsuramon just jumped out of the way and landed beside Crimsonmon and said, " You think you can defeat us! We are the Elite! The dark warriors who terrorise ALL!" " Ok, ya big windbag! EAT THIS! TRI BEAM!" Rapidmon said as he fired his attack at Catsuramon. " VIRUS DESTROYER!" A massive ball of energy was fired at Catsuramon that sent him flying into an office building. " Ha Ha Deva boy!" Rapidmon said as he turned towards where Crimsonmon and Magnitudemon were battling. " Crimsonmon, Mega level, Virus, his attacks are Crimson Wind and Dark Storm," Henry said as he turned from Crimsonmon to Magnitudemon, " Magnitudemon, Mega, Vaccine, attacks are Magnitude beam and Magnitude Destroyer." " Any ideas boys?" Tai said. " DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN, TAICHI KAMIYA OR I WILL KILL YOU, OK," Davis shouted at Tai. Just then Catsuramon became a giant hammer and Crimsonmon lifted him up, " Now you die!" he said as he raised the hammer high above his head, " HAMMER OF THE GODS!" " SAMURAI BLADE" "BRONZE FIST" " STEGO SPIN" " DIAMOND NOVA BLAST" " TALON FANG" The five attacks used by the champion level digimon were enough to deflect the Mega's attack. " Now, feel the pain!" the samurai said as he drove his sword into Crimsonmon's arm. " Quickly, leave my brethren!" Catsuramon said as he ran through the portal. " To you, Samurai. I leave only my word to destroy you and this!" Crimsonmon said as five MarineDevimon flew through the portal as he finally left. " DARK WAVE!" The MarineDevimon shouted as they launched their attacks at Samuraimon. " MAGNA ANTIDOTE!" Magnangemon shouted as his power dissipated the ware of black energy. " WING SWORD!" Talamon shouted as she blasted one of the dark octopus digimon into data. " DARKNESS WATER!" The wave of energy hit the five champions sending Stegomon, DiamondGreymon and another digimon through the portal and Falconmon somewhere far away. " SAYANORA STRIKE!" " BRONZE KICK!" That took care of another devil digimon but just then something happened to Bronzemon and Samuraimon. Two digicores struck both of them in the back and they digivolved to  
  
BRONZEMON DIGIVOLVE TO.  
  
SILVERMON! YEARGH!  
  
SAMURAIMON DIGIVOLVE TO.  
  
MEGASAMURAIMON! YEA RGH!  
  
" Silvermon, Ultimate, Data type, attacks are Silver Missile and Silver Claw and MegaSamuraimon, Ultimate, Vaccine, attacks are Golden Stars and Ancient Strike," Takato said as he lowered his D-Arc, " These guys look tough!" " They are very powerful, Takato. MegaSamuraimon is the keeper of time and Silvermon is one of the wisest digimon." WarGreymon said. As the battle between the two remaining MarineDevimon and the two new Ultimates raged on something happened.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
A/N: how was that for a first chapter cliffie and all. Hope to have next chap up within a fortnight. See Ya and please R&R 


End file.
